InuYasha meets Tokyo Mew Mew
by Kago-Kikyo
Summary: What will happen when the InuYasha cast meets the Mew Mew crew!


InuYasha meets Tokyo Mew Mew  
  
It was a normal day in Japan, sort of like those days where people have enough time to do what they want. In that case, some people aren't getting enough time to do so. In one café near a mueseum were five people working as waitresses who had too many customers to even take a lunch break. These five people were named Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. They are the workers of this café, called Café Mew Mew. The place was crammed with long lines, spilled drinks and girls. The five workers were confused and didn't know where to start. " Oh, man! What are we supposed to do now?!" Ichigo shouted. She was squished by incoming customers, along with other people arguing why their orders are taking too long. " Our customers are waiting for their food, at least try Lettuce!" Mint encouraged her. " That's a point, but how can she when there are people all over the place? I can't even do it, even if I am the tallest one in the café right now." Zakuro said. Pudding was having a hard time hearing people what their orders are, because of the loud, annoying screams heard in the background. " I said, what's your order?!" Pudding yelled. "I told you fifteen times, it's Strawberry-" "What?" Pudding asked her.  
  
Some other people are not having enough time too, and this took place in Fedual Japan, as in the "Sengoku Jidai" or "Warring States Era". There were five people arguing too, and their names were InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango. " Come on, at least let me go for just one day! I need to catch up with my school!" Kagome yelled. " Why should I? First of all you're the only one who can see the shards and second of all if you leave who the heck is gonna lead us to 'em?!" InuYasha shouted. " Gosh, InuYasha, just let her!" Shippo said. " Kagome, what subject do you need to catch up with?" Miroku asked her. "Probably what she calls math." Sango suggested. " You're right ." Kagome said. But what with math.I can't remember.Kagome thought. "Waaah! My pop quiz! Ahh!" Then suddenly Kagome jumped in the well and left, ending the argument. " Wha..?" InuYasha asked. " Oh, well. At least we get a break too." Miroku asked. Sango leaped. " W-what are you going to do during your break?!" She asked, trembling while at it. " I think I just did it." Miroku asked. " I didn't feel anything!" Sango asked. " Exactly. You're not supposed to feel it." Miroku said. " You pervert.." Sango got mad all of a sudden ad slapped Miroku.  
  
Back at the café, everything was settled by telling the customers the maximum capacity of the café. At least the customers has brains. " Finally. Just 1 more hour of work and then we're finally done!" Lettuce said. " Ah, whatever. Let's just tell Ryou we're done for today." Ichigo said. The five girls walkeed upsairs while the café manager Keichiro took care of things. " Ryou!!" Mint knocked on his door. " Ryou!" Ryou then came out of his room. "What?" He asked them. " Ryou, can we stop working for today? We're tired here!" Ichigo said. " So? That's not a good excuse." Ryou told them. Suddenly the girls looked at him with evil faces. " F-fine! Go home!" Ryou said. " Yes!" Pudding said as she and the girls walked out the door. " Whoa. Now where do you people want to go?" Mint asked them. " Let's get some sleep and rest. We'll decide tomorrow." Zakuro suggested. So then the girls agreed and went home.  
  
The next day, InuYasha couldn't wait any longer for Kagome to return so he jumped in the well, too. "Kagome, I can't wait any longer! Hurry up! Miroku and Sango are wa-" Then suddenly Kagome jumped on InuYasha. "Wha.?" They both said. " Sheesh, Kagome! Why did you have to land on me?!" InuYasha asked her loudly. " I was just about to return to your time so-" Kagome started to say. " You should tell me before that happened so next time I-" InuYasha started to say. " I was HURRYING up 'cause I thougt you were gonna-" Kagome said. " Well, then don't STOMP on the ground next time!"  
  
As they were fighting, Ichigo and the others were walking towards the well where InuYasha and Kagome were fighting. " I..hear people arguing!" Mint said. " Sounds like a couple." Ichigo said. Then Pudding laughed. The girls walked closer, closer to the well and..InuYasha suddenly leaped out of the well with Kagome. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku did too. " Wait a second, how did you three get to travel in the well?!" InuYasha asked, being confused while at it. " Dunno." Miroku said. " H-hold on a minute. Who are you people?!" Ichigo asked them. " I'm Kagome, he's InuYasha." Kagome said, pointing to InuYasha. " Wow, dog ears!" Mint shouted. Then she started to move them. InuYasha eyes grew wide. " Uh..SIT!" Kagome shouted. So InuYasha fell with Mint falling on him. Sango was in a conversation with Ichigo. " So.you turn into a crime-fighting cat called Mew Mew?" Sango asked her. " Yup." Ichigo answered. " Can you turn into it now? I bet my cat Kirara will love it." Sango suggested. So then Ichigo transformed and Kirara liked her. " You are named Pudding?" Shippo asked Pudding. " Yup! Sounds yummy! Wanna play tag?!" Pudding asked her. " Yeah!" Shippo told her. Shippo was "it" and chased Pudding. " Will either of you two bear my child?" Miroku asked Zakuro and Lettuce, especially Zakuro. " Uh..I'm not sure about that." Zakuro said. " I'm too young." Lettuce said and then escaped from Miroku and Zakuro. While Lettuce watched them, Miroku was about to grope Zakuro but she slapped him before it just happened. "Ahhh!!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
It soon became night. Ichigo and the others went along with InuYasha's group to go to Kagome's house. When they came in, Kagome's mon, grandpa and little brother Sota were asking "Kagome, who ar these people?" Sota looked at them carefully. " Wait! There's InuYasha!" Sota said, pointing to him." Uh..we'll go now." Kagome said and led the people to her room. " Hey, so this is how your room looks like Kagome. The bed looks comfy." Miroku said. " Um.I guess you can lie down on it if you want to.." Kagome said. So Miroku did lie down on it. The people soon got hungry after asking Kagome about her room. " I'll make dinner for you all, hold on." Then Kagome walked out of the room. While Kagome was gone, Pudding asked InuYasha some questions. "Hey InuYasha, do you actually like Kagome?" Pudding asked. " H-huh?" InuYasha asked, blushing. Well, maybe I do like her but I don't know if I "like her like her".....InuYasha thought, blushing. "Oh yeah, and Miroku? Why did you want to grope me?" Zakuro asked him. "Uh..'cause you're cute.." He said. Then suddenly Zakuro slapped him on the same cheek she slapped him before. After that, Kagome came in. "Hi! I have sushi, riceballs..and of course rammen for InuYasha.." She said. InuYasha stopped thinking about what Pudding asked him and said, "Yay!" Everyone got what they wanted to eat. " Mmm! Kagome, you're food tatses good!" Pudding said. " Thank you!" Kagome said to her, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, InuYasha, Ididn't hear the answer to my question earlier. Do you like K-" then Pudding's mouth got stuffed with a riceball, and that was InuYasha's way of shutting her up. "Hm?" Kagome asked, looking at those two with wide eyes.  
  
"Ugh." Ichigo said yawning the next day. Her group and InuYasha's slept in Kagome's room, there was plenty of space to sleep. "Hey, where's InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo?" She asked the other people who were awake 5 minutes ago. "They went to the mini-shrine to cleaan the dust out of there. There shouldn't waste their time, it'll be dirty anyway." Sango said. "Are you sure THAT'S the ONLY reason?" Ichigo asked. "What else would it be?" Sango then asked her. " Why are we here again?" Kagome asked. " To clean the well, remember?" InuYasha told her. " We're doing it because it's all dusty and your Mom said so, too." Kagome understood, but had another thought in her head. " Maybe.she's letting s have time alone together?" Kagome asked. InuYasha blushed and said, " What? What is all that stupidity coming out of your mouth? Even if she was, Shippo would be watching." He said. " But Shippo's asleep." Kagome pointed out. " Uh.whatever, let's just get this place clean!" InuYasha shouted. " Hm...fine." Kagome said and then got the duster while InuYasha used a wet towel. After a long hour, they were finally done, and the mini-shrine looked clean enough.  
  
" You guys are done?" Zakuro asked. " Yeah, I'm tired now." Kagome said. " Why don't you eat? I made some riceballs." Ichigo said and handed her a plate of two ricebballs. " Wow, you're good at making these...." Kagome said. " It tatses pretty good too." Ichigo smiled and left the room. Miroku and Sango were eating breakfast, along with Lettuce and Pudding. Zakuro was just reading some of Kagome's comic books, and Shippo was stilll sleeping. Pudding was playing with Sota. " InuYasha? Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked him. " Feh. Why ask? You might give me those fried eggs again." InuYasha said. Then he looked at Kagome, who was standing. Kagome's eyes were on fire, and then she yelled, " SIT!!" InuYasha was about 6 feet underground, because Kagome was so angry at him. " Whoa. I could hear that 'sit' outside, too." Ichigo said. Then she sighed and waited for the others to come out.  
  
When everyone was done doing their things, Ichigo and the others, besides Kagome and InuYasha, wanted to see if they could travel through the well. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding could. "What-why can they go through the well too?!" InuYasha asked. " Dunno." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango could, don't know why, but what about Shippo? " WHAT?!! Shippo can too?! How?!" InuYasha wailed. Everyone can for now, but what about Zakuro? " I hope I can." Zakuro said. She jumped in, but it didn't eork. "Here, take this. I don't know how the others got in without these, but take it." Kagome said, giving her a jewel shard. "What is this?" Zakuro asked. " It's called a Shikon Jewel shard. This helps me travel, so it might help you." Kagome nodded and smiled at Zakuro. Zakuro then jumped in with the jewel shard in her hand and it worked. " Okay, now it's just us two." Kagome said and jumped in the well with InuYasha.  
  
As soon as they all were in the "Sengoku Jidai", they walked around looking for shards, and Kagome explained to them why. At a certain point, Kagome stopped. " What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked her. " I sense a jewel shard REALLY near us. Like once inch near me.." She said. Zakuro sighed and said, "Oops. I forgot to give you this jewel shard back. Sorry." She said, giving it back to Kagome and looked at Kagome's embarrassed face. She had wide eyes. Shippo and Pudding didn't see and said, " Huh? What happened?" Sango and Miroku looked at them with a stupid look on their faces and said, " Nothing." Pudding looked at them and said, " Something." As they all ignored what happened, this time InuYasha stopped all of a sudden and sniffed. " What is it? Do you smell something?" Miroku asked. " I smell Sesshomaru." InuYasha said. " Who the heck is Sesshomaru?" Lettuce asked. " He's InuYasha's older brother." Miroku said. " Older brother? He has a brother? Unbelievable!" Ichigo commented. " Then if you smell him, where's his scent coming from?" Sango asked him. " His scent is everywhere." InuYasha answered. Since Ichigo thought something was going to happen, she told her group to transform and InuYasha told his group to get their weapons ready. So they did, but there was no sign of Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru's hiding." InuYasha said. " But where?" Then suddenly InuYasha heard a rustle of leaves coming from behind him. " InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha fell, and there was Sesshomaru, who was going to attack him. " Sesshomaru, is that him? InuYasha, Kagome SAVED you!" Zakuro pointed out. " Yeah, she also killed me at the same time." InuYasha said as he got up. He got his sword, Tetsusaiga, ready. The others got their weapons ready as well, assuming that they were going to get in battle.  
  
" InuYasha, who are these HUMANS?" Sesshomaru asked. " Yo, fluffy boy, I ain't completely human! I'm half cat!" Ichigo shouted. " Half cat?" InuYasha asked. " You are?" Ichigo nodded and got her bell up high in the air. " STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Ichigo shouted. Sesshomaru stopped it and it bounced back to Ichigo. She was sent flying, looked funny, but really, it wasn't. " Ichigo!" Mint shouted. " Why you!!! MINT ECHO!" Mint yelled. Sesshomaru did the exact same thing to Mint. " InuYasha, what the HECK are you doing?! Fight!" Miroku suggested. So InuYasha FINALLY paid attention and fought with Sesshomaru while the others helped him. Pudding, Lettuce and Sango took care of Mint and Ichigo and helped aid them so they can get back to battle. Seshsomaru dodged the attacks, as always. " Man, why do I always miss?!" Kagome said. She launced her arrow again, but MISSED. Later, when Ichigo was healed, she went up to Sesshomaru and distracted him by DANCING. " Uh..what the heck is she doing?" Lettuce asked. " Uh.maybe she's distracting him?" Sango thought. Oh man, now I look like a big jerk to everybody! At least Sesshomaru isn't paying attention..Ichigo thought. She kwpt on moving around like aa cat, annoying Sesshomaru while from a tree, Kagome and Mint were aiming at Sesshomaru with their weapons. " Oh Kagome? Since both of our weapons are arrow like, can I tie my weapon to your arrow?" Mint asked. " My weapon has the accuracy, and yours has speed." Kagome thought for a moment. " Well, okay." Kagome said and took out her ribbon, tied Mint's wepon to her arrow tip, and carefully aimed it at Sesshomaru. " Please...HIT!" Kagome said as she lanuched the arrow. Ichigo moved out of the way, and Sesshomaru noticed it. He dodged the attack with no problem. "What? How can this be?" Mint said with a shocked look on her face. Sesshomaru thought this was too easy, so he left.  
  
" Uh..what the heck just happened??I didn't see!!" Lettuce wailed. Sango gave her the "I don't know" look by raising her shoulders. " So.you don't know either. Do you InuYasha??" She asked. InuYasha looked the same way Sango did, the "I don't know" look remember? "Well, I can't believe he doesn't know either. Oh well." Lettuce gave up trying to ask people why Sesshomaru left, but they all gave her the "I don't know" look. " Whatever.you people don't know." She mumbled with a weird look on her face. " DOES EVEN ANYBODY KNOW?!" She wailed. By that time, though, everyone was gone now. " Uh.hello?" Lettuce asked. Back to where the others were, they WAITED for 10 minutes for Lettuce to come back.  
  
The next day, the Mew Mew group wanted to show the InuYasha group their café. When they got there, the girls from the InuYasha group and MIROKU yelled, " Wow!!! I love it!!!" Then the girls looked at Miroku, who was staring at the café. " If you know Miroku, you're the only man who is interested in this café. Take a look at the other boys." Sango said stupidly to Miroku. Kagome touched Sango's shoulder. " Take a look at them." Kagome said, pointing to InuYasha and Shippo. They had the same look on their faces as Miroku, the "Starry Eyes" look. " What the heck?!" Sango yelled. Ichigo and the others looked at them. " Um, people? WHY are you people loving the café when you haven't gotten INSIDE yet?" Minnt said. " Hey where's Miroku?" She asked. " Thing is, he's inside TALKING to the other girl customers." Sango said. 


End file.
